How I live
by RingerWings
Summary: An OC story. RingerWings, and Alicorn with a dream to be the greatest adventurer in all of Equestria has gotten into quite the pickle in this part of her life. What will happen to her and her new family?
1. Chapter 1

(3rd person point of view)

It's a normal day in Equestria, Celestia's sun is in the sky, ponys galloping in Ponyville and others flying in Cloudsdale , but then we see a lone mare out in the Everfree forest. She is an Alicorn, with Black flowing hair, close to the edge is a lone red stripe. She is purple with clothing fit for Daring Doo. But on her flank lies a cutie mark of amazement. A compass with a sword piercing through. She is a magnificent sight. But what most don't understand is her dark past.

(1St person view)

Why is it so odd in this forest? I never will understand. Today I'm sorta lazy so I'm going to go into town.

If I were going to be in town I guess I should see my Fillyhood friends SpotingStar and GapingMoon. They are always happy to see me and it makes me happy to see their faces.

I think I'm going to also see if I can find someone to fix my weapons and get a new set of arrows. If you haven't guessed it my talent is weaponry and survival. I'm sort of a nomad that wonders around and doesn't stay one place to long. But for some odd reason, I always end up back in Ponyville. My senses just bring me back here. I got to figure myself out.

I live as a nomad since me and my friend's village got attacked by changling's when we were little. We travel over half of Equestria to find this one town, they stayed but I don't fit in the life of a town or anywhere. I love to travel and when I come back, I tell of my great adventures. Don't tell but I sort of have a crush on Gaping moon. All of a sudden I bump into somepony ,"Oh hey SpotingStar I was just looking for you."

**NOTE:**

**This story is just about my OC and her adventure's, I will try to upload as much as I can and it will be an on going story till I want to end it. Also i already know it's short but I will extend in future chapters. Plus OC's are accepted, PM me and I will put you in. I pinkie promise.**


	2. OC's are rolling in

**Authors note:**

**Just to make it clear I will try to update as much as I can but school sucks. Also I will be using all OC's that are submitted to me, they will all be in this story and it will be a LONG story. Oh and thank **_**TheSctrachiest**_** and **_**The Cr**__**ossover Guardian **_**for names that are stated in the chapter.**__**Plus I might change the rating to K+. Now let me stop my yapping and let's get on with this story**

"Oh hey SpotingStar I was just looking for you." Ringer Wings had said.

SpotingStar is a pink Unicorn with short, purple hair. She wears a dark pink headband on her head. Her tail is wavy and has the same colors of her hair and headband.

"Me to, you won't believe what's been happening since you last left. Plus, remember how you like to bet right?" Spotingstar explained

"What about it?"

"Well I got tickets for you, me and GapingMoon to the championship flying tournament next month!"

For some reason, when Star had said GapingMoon I had a light blush on my face. I then realized that my friend had just got us tickets. I felt so ecstatic that I practically was spitting magic everywhere. I might have messed a few of the townsfolk and buildings up.

"Oops, sorry everypony"

I got the evil eye from some of them. But I did help fix everything.

But it is true, I love to make bets and I'm really competitive. Even then, I have kept up to date with the flying competition and I'm going to bet on this pony that goes by "Night Terror". He is kept anonymous but on that day, I will find his secret identity.

"Hey isn't it in Cantorlot? "

"Yes Ringer, so I want to go visit some places there, like shops, museums, statues and especially our old college."

Awwww the gold old days, with work all day and parties all night. But it's all worth it. I sure am happy to be going back to see the princess again. She found me and my friends after the changling attack on the village and took care of us till we could handle ourselves.

"Let's go tell GapingMoon about it, I bet he'll be really happy about it too"

We start to walk to his house at the edge of the town. To me it's normal to walk that far, but Star was practically going to faint. It was funny to see it for a while but when we were close, I carried her there. It still wasn't a problem since I'm an Alicorn and weight isn't a big problem for me.

"We made it"

"FINALLY, I was getting bored sitting on your back"

When we got there it wasn't GapingMoon who answered the door, it was an orange Pegasus, he had some mechanical wings instead of feathers, also he had a two toned mane, the color in it were red and blue. And he has the eyes that look like a river of blood had invaded the iris. And his cutie mark….well it is a game controller. I should have guessed since GapingMoon creates video games.

"Hello sir, may we come in and see our friend GapingMoon?" I stated in a proper tone

"Well I just have to know what your name in and I will ask if he knows you two."

"Oh by the way, what is your name?"I asked actually pretty curious

"The name is D-Pad, I'm only acting like this so I can get the job of being GapingMoon's apprentice, and it's my first day." He whispered

We walked inside and I was amazed at what Moon has done with the place since I last came. It looks like something that Pinkie would put together for a party. Wait….A PARTY! It's awesome he is going to throw a party. But for what?

"Moon, what's the occasion?"

He turned around in shock, I would guess if someone was in such a quiet state sitting in an office chair that since I spoke out of the blue, I as well would be shocked.

"RINGER! I'm so happy to see you again; also if you're wondering what the party is for, it is going to be a surprise for someone special" He then gave me a big bear hug. I blushed at the contact but luckily nopony noticed.

"Well thanks, Star has some great news to share"

Then for the next few minutes SpotingStar explained everything she said to me. I got bored of hearing her repeat it so I started talking to D-Pad.

"So, why do you have mechanical wings? Are you an earth pony?"

"No I am full Pegasus blood but I have a rare disorder. I was born without wings, so I had to be carried everywhere I went to in Cloudsdale. But last year on my 18th birthday I made myself these wings."

I was pretty surprised at this, a Pegasus born with no wings? That's shocking to me. I started to talk about my adventures around Equestria and that I hope to travel the whole world one day.

"RINGER, I CANT BELIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Star blurted out

**NOTE: **

**OOOOOH cliff hanger, it makes u want more well I hope you enjoyed this second chapter of "How I live", updates with be at least 1-3 times a week so this is it for now, school and family will be my big problem with updating so I'm sorry. Well that's it for now, PEACE**


	3. FOUL?

"What do you mean Star?" I said, confused. I was being serious here. I never kept anything from my best friend. What is she talking about that has got her all worked up?

"You're gonna have a foal?!" She exclaimed.

I knew nothing but darkness after that

.

I awoke hours later in the local hospital, Canterlot Emergency Center. My friends really don't spare any expense, do they?

"Ringer, are you awake?" said an unknown voice.

"Wuzza, who's there?" I said, still partially out of it.

GapingMoon came through the door. My vision was a little hazy, but I knew his blue and green mane all too well, his tail matching his mane.

"It's me, Moon. I came to see if you were all right." He said.

Why is he here? Don't get me wrong, I'm totally psyched right now, but why? I'll have to ask him when I'm slightly more conscious. I still can't believe it. A foal? I don't think I'm ready. My whole life is still in front of me.

"Moon? Am I really going to have a foal? Do you have any idea why or how?"

His eyes wouldn't meet mine. Something was up, he knew something.

"Moon, we're friends right?" I said calmly. He nodded in agreement.

"Then if you know anything about how this happened, please tell me. I have the right to know." I said to him.

"It's my fault... You had to much cider last time you came to visit, and, I did too. So we started messing around, one thing led to another and, well... you can guess what happened next. I knew you couldn't remember, but I could." He said with his head to the ground.

I was shocked. How did both Star and Moon find out before I did? I'm going to have to talk to Star about this later on when I'm fully awake and aware. I might as well visit Stutterfly also; he is really good with situations like this.

After the hospital visit:

Moon and I started walking in silence. The silence didn't last very long unfortunately. Star came out of seemingly nowhere and stood right in front of my face. I was startled by this, but knowing Star, it was normal. I stood my ground. I was still angry at Moon for not telling me about what happened.

"So Ringer, you ok?" asked Star.

"Well if by ok you mean I'm having a kid and I don't even remember how it happened then yeah, I'm JUST fine." I said sarcastically.

She gave me one of her infamous looks; ears down, lip up and bubbly eyes. The textbook definition of a puppy pout. I couldn't stay mad at her. But I could see the gears in her head turning. She was starting to figure out what had happened between Moon and I. She turned her gaze from me to Moon. I could see in her eyes that she was furious.

"Do you have anything to do with this? And don't you lie to me, you ran to the hospital as fast as you could. You are hiding something, and I want to know what it is!" She was enraged.

GapingMoon just rubbed the back of his neck and practically turned red with such a blush. I can't believe he didn't tell us what happened. Don't colts brag about this kind of stuff?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Star. I just didn't want to embarrass you, that's all." He said with his head to the ground.

"Well, embarrassment or not, I have a right to know these kind of things. If you would have just told me, well, I could have found some way to understand." I said to him.

There was silence from then on while we walked to Stutterfly's house, Star didn't look at us the whole time…

At Stutterfly's house

"Alright guys, remember, we are all here for advice. Nothing more." I said. Moon and Star nodded back at me in agreement. I knocked on the door.

Not many may know this, but I hate waiting. Sure, it had been about 30 seconds, but to me, it was an eternity. I was anxious, I needed advice on what to do next, and StutterFly was taking forever!

He finally answered the door.

"Oh, hello Ringer, Star, Moon. What brings you guys here?" He said with a welcoming smile.

I looked at Moon. He might as well have been a beet at this point, his face was so red. I'm pretty sure mine was as well, but that doesn't matter right now. We are both 22 years old; we need advice for this.

"Well, we found out that Ringer is going to have a foul, but she doesn't know why or how. We came to ask you what would be the best thing to do right now." Star said. She was the only one of us with the courage to speak.

"Well, why don't I talk to you guys in private? Step into my office, one at a time though." He said. I knew we could count on him.

We each walked into his home/office. I went in first. He told me to sit done on the chair in front of his desk.

"Ok Ringer, if I was in your situation right now, I would want to live with GapingMoon. Your foal can't live without their dad. I understand this would get in the middle of your adventures, but that's the burden of being a mother. You may have to give up the things you love doing to create a suitable life for your foal."

I was a little shocked by this. I had to potentially give up my dream of traveling the world.

"I don't know if I can do this..." I said worried.

"I know you are, and that's ok. Well, you were taken care of by the princesses, right? How about when you travel, you can have them or even Moon foalsit?"

Now that was something I had to think about. Live my dream now, or rarely get to see my foal? Wait! What if I take him on some of my adventures so I don't have to leave him? I told StutterFly and he said that was a great idea.

After he was done talking with me he asked GapingMoon to come in alone, and for me to take a seat outside. I kept on wondering what he was telling him.

GapingMoon's POV

I was a little scared of what he had to say to me. I've never had a foal before or even have to take care of one.

"So, I understand that you're scared that you won't be good enough for Ringer and the foal, is that correct?" StutterFly asked inquisitively.

I nodded.

"Well, I think the best decision would be to marry her. You could have a happy life together. Plus, I've seen the way you've look at her. Am I right?" He nudged me in the shoulder.

Marry Ringer? I've always wanted to, but I was never ready. It's what the party was for actually. So I could tell her how I feel. I can't believe I got drunk and did THAT instead. I should've told Ringer as soon as I knew.

"Well, do you know what I can do to help her?" I asked. I desperately needed advice.

He sat there and thought to himself. I was getting even more anxious by the second.

"Just tell her." He said simply.

I left, I knew my quest. It would be difficult, probably the hardest thing I've ever done, but by Celestia's sun I swear, I will be the best dad that I can be!

Back to RingerWings'

After that, Moon talked to Star about stuff like "be a good friend" or "aunt" or something like that. When we left, Moon came to ask me something.

"Hay, are you coming to my party? If you are, it's tomorrow at 8. You don't have to tell me, just come. I got to go check on D-Pad. Peace."

He then ran to his house. Star also said bye and started walking towards her house as well. She lives close to the hospital because she was trying to become a doctor.

I started thinking as I was walked to my tree house. He was in such a hurry... He has got to be hiding something.

BONUS CHAPTER:

D-Pad: Backstory

Written by: TheScratchiest.

The house smelled of Mountain Dew and Monster Energy Drink. Some might hate it, but I loved it. To me, it was the smell of a hard nights work. But first, a little about me. My name's D-Pad. I'm 19 years old, I'm a pegasus, and I'm sort of a rare breed. You see, when I was born, the doctors first assumed I was an Equestria pony. But both my parents were Pegasi, as was the rest of my family. A few lab tests later, and my parents found out I have Pegasus Thalidomide, which means I was born without wings. I still had the perks of being a Pegasus, cloud-walking, weather control, stuff like that. But I couldn't fly so there wasn't a point. Anyway, for 18 years I lived without wings. Not gonna lie, it sucked. However, I made an incredible discovery. One afternoon, I was tinkering with some of my other contraptions. Artificial muscles, bones, ligaments, and everything in between. Some saw me as a freak, others as a social outcast. Me? I was a stallion with a mission. After some fooling with electrical circuitry and currents, I did something incredible. I made a combination of regular household wire and a small, artificial wing prototype. I attached the wire to a battery, and the other end to my complex setup of fake bones and ligaments made of hardened calcium.

And it flapped.

One flap, and that set me off. Within 8 months, I had constructed, and installed, my own wings.

The next day I went to the top of my house. It took every ounce of courage in me, but I took a leap off the side.

And they worked.

I could fly. After 18 years with a rock tied around my neck and being forced to the ground, I was flying. I couldn't hold back the tears, the streamed down my face as I gained speed. I was soaring through the, doing loops and dives, things I've only seen Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts do. I was really flying, and I couldn't have been happier.

Well, I hope you enjoyed my story-time. Maybe you'll see a bit more of me, maybe not. But hay, I'm like an annoying pop song, I'll always be around. Ciao!

Tanner Jones

Brony and Proud!

**Author Note: **

**The name at the end is **_**TheScrachiest, he is going to proof read my chapters for me and add stuff to them. Thank him for helping. Plus I'm sorry for getting this out a few days late. My Step Brothers came to visit so I couldn't really use the computer **_


	4. I cant think of one

**Note:**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school and my family uses the computer A LOT…..for good reasons. Also this will be updated when my proof reader sends it 's step away from that and get on with this story.**

At the Campsite

Well I guess I have to wait till tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can get a present for him. Even if I'm a little mad, I don't know what he is celebrating so I guess I should be nice. I see a cow when my stomach suddenly rumbles. Looks like I'm having beef today! I gallop all the way very slowly but my hoofs don't help with stealth. Once it heard the trotting it starting running. Luckily I'm much faster and I caught up to it right before it was going to speed up. Suddenly I feel a cold feeling in my hooves and I noticed that I'm frozen to the ground!

"What's the big idea? Who is here! Show yourself!" I screamed

Then out of the shadows is a Stallion, he is white with an ice blue mane covering one of his eyes. He also seems to be a unicorn with eyes that look like the morning sky.

"Who are you and why would you put me in ice?"

"Well hello and who might you be? The names Frostbite and I was wonder who you are."

He has a somewhat cocky attitude to his voice but can still be taken seriously.

"The names RingerWings, best adventurer in Equestria. i don't understand why you would freeze my legs but I think you are going to answer that. Am I correct?"

"Yes I am, I did so since that poor creature was just minding his own business and you decided to scare it. Now ill unfreeze you if you show me around town. I'm new and all so that's why I'm sorta lost…."

I thought to myself; ya he is lost alright, we're miles away from Ponyville. Either way he unfreezes me and my hooves feel numb. I didn't know Unicorns can do that, or me!

"Is it normal for my hooves to be numb?"

"Ya it's a good motive to slow down my enemy's. I can teach you if you want."

I then told him to ride on my back since walking is slow compared to me just flying. When we make it I see SpotingStar and decide to introduce her to Frostbite.

"Well hello pink stuff, will you be the peanut butter to my jelly?"

I started laughing my flank of. That was so cheap! But Star was blushing like a tomato. I think she might like this guy but I won't ask…..yet.

I then show him all the hotspots in town and then take him to GapingMoon's house. I knock on the door and almost automatically D-Pad answers the door.

"Oh hello Ringer, Moon is a little busy. He is trying to create a new game specifically for the party. I also have to help so check back tomorrow at the party." He said quickly

He then closed the door straight in my face. Well that's not a nice thing to do to the mare who is holding your bosses foal! Well I'll get over it.

"Sorry about that Frost but you can come to the party if that is fine with you."

"Oh it's no problem as long as this angel is there." He then points at Star who is just staring at the door, she must be angry at D-Pad for slamming the door. Why is she always mad like that?

"Hey Star, do you think you can let Frost stay at your place? I'll find him a place to stay after the Flying Competition."

She agrees and then walks off with Frost by her side. I guess I should start getting ready for the party. That reminds me, I have to go to the doctor to have a look and see how long till the foal is born. I hate the doctor; it's always in the morning.

The next day

I teleport to the doctor's office and I see Moon already there. Why does he get up so early? I walk up to him with a smile on my face. At least I'm not alone. A mare comes up to us and asks us if we are GapingMoon and RingerWings.

"Yes um how long do you think this will take? I have an important thing to get to in 2 hours." Says Moon

She doesn't say anything back and Moon looks a bit mad at that. I would to, it must be very important. When we walk in we see a chair with a Screen next to it. Then we see a stallion in a white coat.

"Why hello there, it's nice to see such a young couple so happy. Well let's see how your foal is doing shall we?"

We blush at the word "couple" even though I like that word. I then sit in the chair and it's surprisingly comfortable. This is boring though since he is just asking me questions. I want to know what gender it is and get out of here. Then I'm going to kill that cow from yesterday.

"Now let's see what gender it is." FINALLY! "Hmmm it seems as if it's a colt, and it has a wings and a horn. How strange."

"Um Doc, I'm an Alicorn so why so surprised?"

"Well I wasn't able to see your wings with that coat of yours"

I just then realized I was wearing a jacket. It must have been early for me to forget that I had it on. Moon and I then leave and go our separate ways.

At 7:30pm

I was on my way to Moons place when suddenly D-Pad jumps in front of me. I jump back and land on my back.

"WHAT THE HAY DUDE?"

"You can't come in yet you…..uh…..have to …..um ….. get a party hat! Yeah that's it, so um comeback at 8:00 and then you'll be fine." I wasn't buying it. But I go anyway and listen to him. Maybe they weren't ready yet or something.

.

.

.

I come back a few minutes late and when I walked in it was crazy in there! Food, snacks, soda, cider and wonderful decorations. It was amazing to see. And the music was awesome to. I can't to party!

"Hey it's the guest of honor!'

**Lol what just happened? In the next chapter you will see what the game is about and I think I will put the Flying competition in the next one to. Also Frostbite belongs to Kabal1337. See you guys later peace! **


	5. ehh i don't even know

**Note: sorry about the long wait, but it should be worth it. Also I'm sorry but I don't think I can use all the OC's since there is a lot and it's hard to keep up. So sorry for any not in THIS story. That's right im going to right another OC story. It will be of them as fillies and colts and maybe some adults if u guys want. I won't start it till I'm close to the end of this one…. Or sooner.**

**At the party:**

I stumbled back a bit at the sudden statement, then I thought; "What did he just say? Guest of honor?" Well well well I'm finally get recognition. I strut all the way to the edge of the crowd and everypony is whispering. I suspect that they know something I don't but I blow it off.

"Hey Ringer, I'm glad you made it!".

I jumped up in shocked and turned around in a defense position. I then saw it was Moon and settled down.

"Never do that again ok? You almost got hit by my hoof. And you know how that will end." I said jokingly

"Yeah I know, it happened before. Oh, I almost forgot. Follow me I got to show you this know game specificly for designed for you."

I then followed him to his living room where everypony was waiting to see the new "private" game. I sat in a seat in front of the big television. Moon did the same in another chair beside me. I then noticed that a helmet started to drop from the ceiling and I put it on my head. When I did I started to notice my vision started to change and I went to a different area. Then I saw that Moon was there to.

"Before you ask any questions, I will explain. This is a virtual reality room where you can do whatever you want and whatever you imagine. Also everypony can see what is happening until I say not to so be careful what you do."

I then just stood there in shock since this was years ahead of what most ponies could do. I was also wonder; this is for designed for me? I started to feel a heated blush creep onto my face.

"Let's have some good old fashion fun. Think of something."

I then thought of a notepad and started to draw. Moon was staring at me the whole time with a warm smile. When I was done I had taken out the paper and stuffed it in my clothes.

"I won't show you till after the foal is born, so it will be a surprise."

He then started walking to away and didn't say where we was going

"Hey wait up!"

"Well if you have a surprise so do I. Just close your eyes and wait. "

Ugh I hate waiting. I dealt with it since I love surprises and I don't get them often. After about 5 minutes I heard the tap of a hoof and then heard a whisper.

"You can open your eyes now Ringer."

When I opened them I saw a Moon table and a small box…..

**Trolololol I'm changing the Pov**

**D-pad**

Its seems so far that the system has gone well so far. We worked a long time on it. It was then that I saw that the screen had gone blank and everypony started to panic. I then flew up above then to try and calm them down.

"Don't worry everypony, it is under control. It is just a surprise for you and they will be out soon."

They calmed down almost instantly and went to enjoy the party. I then flew over to the two chairs and waited for them to go back to normal.

5 minutes later:

They then suddenly started to stumble and move. I saw that they were starting to awaken and took off the helmets. They looked happy and I knew what had happened with the bracelet on Ringers left hoof. I walked them to the back to talk to them in private.

"So you guys finally got together I assume?"

They nodded their heads in sync, they must be too happy to speak.

"Well I guess Ringer would like to leave and get ready to pack so lets me slip you pass and you can get started."

"That won't be necessary, I will just teleport and be back by morning. After that me and Star are going to Cantorlot to the competition"

She then suddenly just disappeared with some smoke. Looks like Trixe might have done that for her. I then turn to my boss, GapingMoon and try to get him back to reality to enjoy the party.

**Ringer's Pov**

A week later, at the train station

I wait at the station hoping that Star will be their soon. She has always been a late filly and I don't think she'll stop now. She is one of the few people I can be patient with. I plan that when we get to Cantorlot to visit the University and see how much it's changed. While I'm thinking to myself, Star pops me out of my phase. Star, Moon and I then walk to the train and get ready. I should take us about 3 hours since it's just up the mountain. After we got on board, Moon said that he had to go use the bathroom.

"So Ringer, what was going on in that new game? You know you can tell me anything right?"

I started to think of my next words to say. I wanted to keep it a closed secret till we get to the competion. Plus I have to choose my words perfectly or Star would suspect something.

"Well I promised Moon that I would tell you when we get to our destination. It's a surprise that will be awesome when you hear it! I Pinkie promise."

"Well if you say so. But you better tell me or I'll kick your flank to the next stop."

I got a little scared; SpotingStar is the only pony that I am afraid of. It was then that GapingMoon came back from the bathroom. I also had to use it since I didn't have time to before.

GapingMoon's Pov

I saw that after I came out of the bathroom Ringer had to go to. It was early in the morning and Celestia's sun had just risen. I then decided it would be a good time to finally talk to Star about the Foal thing.

"So Star, I never asked you but what do you think about Ringer and I having a foal and everything huh?

She then started to think for a bit. It was an odd question since she might have thought I knew the answer before.

"Well now that you ask, I think I'm glad you to are having one. I was mad at first since it was an accident. So I remember Ringer told me you guys went to the doctor to check on it, how did it go?"

I started to worry about it a bit. I didn't know if I should tell her that we were having an Alicorn. It would shock her a bit, and you know how mares get about that stuff right? They faint. It's such a rare occurrence that we were surprised enough that Ringer was one.

"Well funny you should ask. Well it went well but something surprising happened."

"What?"

"We're having an Alicorn."

She fainted

**Yeah i know this one might be late and it might have some errors because it wasn't prof-read. i had to get this out already. Also if my chapters seem short, I'm sorry since i ant write that much with so much school work on my case.**


	6. IM BACK

**Note: I know you people are saying "where Have you been?!" or "WHY YOU NO UPDATE OFTEN" well to clear it up my computer broke and we had to buy a new one. This is my Mom's currently that I'm using to update and mine should be up and running from a few days to a few weeks so expect more crazy schedules. The plan is when I can to keep it to at LEAST 1 update per week so cross your fingers. Now let's get this story started.**

GapingMoon:

Well after SpotingStar had fainted, the train started to shimmy and shake, which I supposed isn't normal right? I never have been on a train before. I then noticed the Ringer had gotten out of the Bathroom, sword in hand. She flipped and did turns all the way to the front of the train and through a window. Wow! I never had seen Ringer actually fight before so I started to run after her to see what was going to go down. Everypony just stayed where they were in scared positions.

When I got to the Front I saw that Ringer was in front of a pony that looked like the typical criminal. Dressed in black with a hockey mask covering his snout. I then started to see Ringer's sword pop out of a handle like object. This is going to be good. I never heard of Ringer ever losing a Fight and she won't stop now. Even if she is getting a foal, which might just slow her down.

Ringer Wing's pov

When I felt the train start to shake I got out of the bathroom to see what had happened. Start had fainted and Moon was as confused as I am. I went to the front of the train to see a pony stealing things in suit cases and bags looking for the good stuff. When him and his gang saw me they ran to the top of the train to try and escape so I went after them.

"Looks like we got a mare who thinks she can stand up to us boys. What you gonna do about it pretty pony, huh?"

Pretty pony? Oh how I hated that name so much as a kid. The bullies in my village would always call me that. When I was a filly I would dress up as Celestia to think I was a princess. I was made fun of so much that I became what I am today.

"Well it looks like its Jangle and the wannabe's. Well I ain't no pretty pony so you can give me the stuff back or you could take the other option."

"What is that?" they said in a tone that meant ready for anything.

"I could kick your flanks and take it by force."

When they heard that the came at me one by one ready to supposing to beat me but no. I wouldn't stand to criminals. I first started to kick the wannabes in the stomach which slowed them down a bit. I then used my sword to cut them on the back from behind but to not give them too much pain. I'm not that bad of a pony. When they fell it was just me and my old enemy Jangle. His name must've caused him to start bullying. He made the first shot and hit me in the back of my head which caused me to be a bit dazed but not too much from what I've had done to me before. I then sliced his hooves and they started to bleed. He screamed in agony. I felt bad since I never really wanted to hurt them but just cause him to be knocked out. But this was second best to that.

"Well I hope you have learned from being a young colt Jangle. But I have to take you to the jail. Luna will deal with you."

I then brought them to the back of the train to the storage cart where the materials were. I didn't want ponies thinking I was the bad one. I then suddenly heard hoof steps behind me and went to guard myself. I then saw Moon and put my sword down.

"Nice work handling them. I knew you can do it. I'll take it from here ok?" he asked

"Well yell if you need me to handle some 'Business' ok dude?

He nodded and I went back to Star to see if she was ok. She was just sitting down normally with a blank face. I was worried that she might think I was bad or something from the fight.

"Um Ringer, can I ask you something?"

"Anything my good friend. You don't think I'm a bad pony do you?"

"No it's just that if you're having an Alicorn doesn't the mean you have to raise them in Canterlot?"

I started thinking about how this might be true. I was raise in Canterlot by Celestia after the attack on my village. It was made a law shortly after I arrived to make sure that all Alicorn's were. The thought of that made me even sadder than giving up my adventures. I would have to leave my friends for a few years. I'll talk to the princesses about my dilemma.

Shortly after that we arrived in Canterlot to go to the race, I wanted to talk to my friends about the University trip being post-poned

"Sorry you guys but I don't think we can visit the university today. I have to talk to the princesses and get these criminals to jail."

"Oh its fine. We'll just do it tomorrow" replied Star

"What are we waiting for? Let's talk to Celestia and Luna before the race starts!"

We then started to get to the Castle. We got some looks from ponies on the way. They must think we are just some dirty town ponies. But they don't know we were raised here. Before we got to enter the castle we had to talk to the guards. One with light brown hair and dark brown coat came to us. He had green eyes similar to mine. He was a Pegasus with a cutie mark that was a sword and spear crossed with a shield that represented the royal guards.

"Why hello my old friends, long time no see huh?" said the stallion.

"Is that you Gage?"

"Yeah let me let you guys in. I have a lot to share with you guys."

The gates started to open as we trotted inside. We told him that we needed to speech to the princesses about something very important and that we'll talk to him later. We then went our separate ways for now. When we went to the room we almost hesitated to open the door but we did. We were surprised that just Luna was there.

"Hello my friends, Celestia is just visiting Cadance and ShiningArmour in the crystal empire. How may I be of service?"

"Well I need to talk to you about Alicorns" I stated.

**Well this is all I could put out for now and sorry if it looks rushed. Remember that I had just got a new computer and wanted to get this out as fast as possible. Still sorry if I won't be able to put up your OC's in here but they will be in my foal story soon. Anyways, I hope to write to you guys once again and that you aren't mad at me for this dilemma. Fasgirl10 is out PEACE!**


	7. Surprise

**Hey everyone. I guess my schedule is gonna be at least once or twice a month for an update. Sorry for the inconvenience. I just want to let you guys know that I made a forum page for your OC's to "Chat". It's like you guys talking to one another but with different backgrounds and personality. Any questions will be asked on the forum "OC chat and more". Now let's get this story started!**

"We need to talk to you about Alicorns"

Luna had a surprised look on her face that meant she knew the answer. She was the one who raised me when I came to Canterlot at a filly. I don't think she ever thought I would ask anything about my race.

"If an Alicorn is born does that mean that they are royalty? It isn't possible for one to be an Alicorn outside of that right?"

"Well yes that is true. But why the sudden interest in this topic?" She was hiding something from me. She didn't want to answer me. I felt a little hurt by this but I continued without hesitation

"Who is my mom Luna? " I said in a stern voice that I don't love to use. Luna then got up from her throne. She slowly trotted to me. Then, to my surprise…she hugged me. I stood there wide eyed. My friends with shocked looks on their faces. Even Jangle had one to.

"Mom?" She nodded with a relived face. She must've had that in for a while now.

_Flash Back_

I grew up with only my friends and their family's to take care of me before I came to Canterlot. No one to call dad or mom, no one to protect me when scared, no one to show me actually show me how to do things on my own. I had to thrive in the forest when I was a day old when I was found by a group of ponies. They were the villagers. They at first thought I was a freak since I was an Alicorn of unknown parents. They wanted to kill me but then 2 foals stood up for me. My friends Moon and Star. They said that it wasn't fair for a little foal to die for being themselves. They brought me into their families and I was raised like that till I was 3. Then the attack happened.

_End of Flash Back_

I turned to Luna with mixed feelings in my heart. I can't believe they never told me Luna was my mom. I was raised by them and never asked that question. I was so happy when I came. It was as if I was home.

"I never thought you would ask this. But I should have told you a long time ago. When I was sent to the Moon I had you. I had to send you to Equestria to have a better life but I never thought I would come back some time later. That's why when you came to Canterlot I was the one who took care of you mostly."

"Well just to let you know you're gonna be a Grandma so get used to being called Grandma Luna. Is he also gonna be royalty?"

She nodded then turned to look behind me.

"Is that the one you always told me who bullied you as a filly?"

"Yeah he tried to rob the train I was on but failed when I got to him."

Luna then went to Jangles and had a chat with him. I couldn't hear a thing but from the look on Lun-I mean Mom and Jangles face it wasn't anything good. But can you blame her? I then heard a knock at the door and a guard had come in. It was Gage. He had taken Jangles out of the room and down the hall into a room. That I guess Luna was going to talk to him later about. Gage had come back and started to talk to Luna about what he had to about him.

"Well I guess I'll be going now. Seems that you look busy. Be back later Luna!"

I then teleported my friends and I to the stadium to get to the race. Luckily we were still early and had time to get snacks and get front row seats. Since we still had time to kill Star had started to talk to break the silence

"Well well well, it seems that this young mare seems to be a princess. Reminds me about when you use to always talk about wanting to be like princess Celestia."

"Yeah I remember well. Can we step away from that and get to the race? Being a princess doesn't change me. I'll be back in a minute, gonna set my bets in on the pony NightTerror."

I zipped past the incoming ponies to get to the betting booth. There wasn't much of a line since not to many ponies like to bet. Most were betting on other ponies but I was the only voting for him. I guess I'm getting some bits today. When I made my bet the man gave me a weird look. I have to admit, I did look like I had a rock in my stomach and I had bags under my eyes from all the night staying up, not my fault I was having a foal. I gave the man a look back and went on my way.

By the time I was back the race had started and the stadium was full. I found Moon and Star and took a seat in between them. They were having the time of their lives watching Pegusi fly around in circles. I was glad to have them smiling. I was as excited as them and was extra happy when I found out NightTerror had one. I stood up and pointed at Everypony and yelled,

"In your face!" really loudly. I noticed how loud I actually did and sat back down. I embarrass myself way too much. I then told my friends to wait back at the castle. I snuck to the back of the stadium. That's where the racers are. I went to the room labeled NightTerror and knocked on the door. I used my magic to make myself look like a pizza delivery pony so I don't look suspicious at first.

"Who is there?" said a small voice.

"Pizza delivery, free of charge for champion NightTerror."

The door then swung open and I saw a stallion in a black spandex suit. Once it was fully opened I used my magic to stun him in place.

"So this is the champion NightTerror. Nopony has figured out his identity but I will find out. Now we can do this the easy way or hard way. You either tell me your name or I'll find out for myself. That's all I want to know. Plus, take off the suit. Just so I know what you look like."

"No"

"Well I guess it's the hard way". I then used my magic to take off the suit and used an identity spell to search his brain for it.

"So SkyBooster or Sky, as you like to be called. That's all I needed to know. Stop being shy about your wings. You're a grown stallion and I promise, if you let ponies know the real you they will like you for you. Have a nice day Sir Sky."

_At the Train Station_

"Look who I have here" Stated SpotingStar

Out from behind Star was a mare; she was light purple with bright yellow hair, her eyes were the same as her coat. Her cutiemark was of the moon and stars, she was also slightly smaller than us but was still pretty close.

"Starlight?"

"Yup I came here to say hello. I never got to say by to you guys since you guys left before I got there."

"Starlight I told you to stay home the day before I left. You knew I was leaving early in the morning." Stated Star. She would be a little stern with her, Starlight was her little sister so she had to take care of her.

We got on the train and it was a smooth ride back. For the next few months nothing weird had happened. I left every once in a while to get the thrill of roaming Equestria again. I would only leave for a week or less. I stayed with Moon for the whole time since I didn't have an actual home to stay in. There was the occasional pony being bad around town and a prank or to but it's Ponyville, what do you expect?

_Around 8 months later_

I was on my way to the store when Moon had stopped in front of me.

"Woo missy you can't leave the house now. You're about to have our foal and what if there is an accident? You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine; I just want to spend a few bits on apples. We've run out and I want to make-" I was stopped mid sentenced when I started to feel pain. I knew then and there my foal wanted to get out. I stared at Moon and he knew exactly what was going on. He put me on his back and galloped like his life depended on it. I telepathically told Star to meet me at the hospital ASAP.

When we got to the hospital the doctors took one look at my face and took me straight away. I was going to hate this so much.

_**Gaping Moon's POV**_

Oh Celestia I can't believe she is having the foal. I started panicking after they took her, "What if the foal doesn't like me?", "Will it be healthy?" and "Is it a colt or filly?" those were the questions going through my head. Soon after my little mental rant, SpotingStar had ran into the waiting room. She had given me a sympathetic hug and I calmed down. Nothing like an old friend to keep a pony sane. We waited for a while when the doctor came in with a wide grin on his face. I knew that everything had gone well

**Well I'm going to make this a 2 chapter update. The next will be a little short compared to the rest of my updates but I just want that stuff to be in a different chapter. Also if you want to keep updated on the story and you have a 3DS add me on it. I'll put the id in the next chapter.**


	8. FINALLY

_**Still Moon's POV**_

When I walked into the room I had saw Ringer holding a little foal. She looked tired but as happy as can be. I went up to her and took the foal onto my wings. I can't hold it with my hooves standing up so wings are second best. I took a look at the foal and by the look of its face I knew it was a colt. He was a dark grey with red eyes. He also had black hair in an emo style that I actually liked. And just like I knew, he was an Alicorn.

"He was a tough little sucker. I can just tell that he will do amazing things. But no fillyfriends for him till he is a stallion"

I gave her a stare that by doing that she understood that it was unfair.

"Fine, maybe sooner."

A few days later the foal had grown faster than the average way. But I didn't know what to expect. He was an Alicorn. Ringer was the same way. She was a day old when found and looked like she was a year old. We decided on naming him MetalHooves. His mane kind of reminded me of those rockers that you see playing rock 'n roll. Not gonna lie but I sorta listen to it while making my games. It gets me pumped up. When we got back to my mansion we had a "Welcome home party" for the Metal. I couldn't wait for the future to take hold.

**Yeah I know, sort of cheesy but I had no choice. I wanted to write a separate chapter for this moment. Also check out ****Chronic Writer's Block's ****story. He is an amazing friend an add him on the 3DS if you got one. Oh, reminds me: My id to add me is 2492-4600-0650. PEACE OUT EVERYPONY**


	9. Chapter 9

A few years later: Ringer's POV

For that last couple of years things have gone quite smoothly, the mane 6 had got into some trouble here and there but nothing to my family. Metal had grown to be quite tall and mature for his age. He was still a blank flank but that's not a now thing. I was visiting Luna for the first time since i found out she was my mom. Metal was so excited to meet her. He was practically bouncing of the walls, and he's not one to get excited! He decided to take the CMC along with us so he wouldn't get bored. We took a carriage there since we were technically royalty, plus it's more private than a train.

After about an hour ride, we made it to Canterlot castle. Not only was I seeing Luna but we here having a royal meeting. I was summoned on short notice and thought it would be a good time to introduce Metal to Luna. We were greeted by my friend Gage before we enter and decided to chat before the meeting got underway.

"So Gage, do you have any idea of what this will be about?" I asked curiously

"I assume it's something that might suit your interest's princess RingerWings. " He answered

"It's Just Ringer, pal. You don't have to call me that. I wonder if it's a crisis that only I can prevail at! I hope it's going to be exciting!"

It was then that Metal had picked up on the conversation and decided to get it on it.

"Hey can I come with you Mom? It's a good chance for me to get my cutiemark!" he asked

The gears in my head started turning when I was thinking. I haven't been on an adventure since before Metal was born. It would be a good chance for me to bond with him. I then thought "why the hay not?" He understood my body language and then turned to the CMC. I told them that the courtyard should be right around the corner and Gage would keep an eye on them. He didn't like the idea of watching fillies and colts but he had orders to listen to royalty.

Sometime afterwards, a guard had stated that the meeting was about to begin. I was then lead a massive door. I wondered why a pony would ever need one so huge. It made no sense. As I entered, I saw Princess Celsetia, Luna, and Cadance. I sat right next to Luna and the meeting began.

"As you may know, Equestria is usually at peace with all of the nations. But as of last week, an attack was set on Equestria by the members of an unknown gang. We as royalty must stop this before it gets out of hoof!" Stated Celsetia.

"But sister, who is well enough to take out this gang of roughens! I am sure that neither you, me nor Cadance have the time to take care of this."

"That is why I summoned Ringer to ask if she can take on this duty. I understand you have you family but I will make obligations."

I started to wonder if this was a good idea or not. A gang that is using weapons against us. I wouldn't think of ponies wanting to do that. What's not to like here? I understood the safety of Equestria could fall if I don't help.

"If I can take any guest with my I will highly take hold of this mission. I would like to bring my son Metal and anypony he would like to take."

They then started to think long and hard. I could tell by the way they were moving. I knew they were related to Metal and wanted to keep him as safe as possible but they had to think of the other ponies as well.

"It's a deal Princess Ringer."

"It's just Ringer, Celsetia."

I then trotted out of the room and waited for Luna to leave. When she did, I stopped to ask if while I'm still in Canterlot if we can hang out with Metal as well. She gladly accepted and we walked to the courtyard. Metal was just playing hoofwrestle with the chicken and you could tell who would win. Scoots was just about to win when Metal slammed her hoof on the other side. He takes after me sometimes.

"Hey Mom, HI Luna, did you guys see how I beat this chicken!"

"I did, So Metal, want to hang out with me and Luna for a while? Well before we leave Canterlot? We both have a lot to say about the meeting that we'd like to share with you."

He gladly accepted. He then went and told the CMC that we were going to hang around Canterlot for a little longer and asked if they wanted to join as well. You could probably guess what the answer would be. We said our goodbyes to everypony and we left. Luna doesn't get out much so she gets a little uncomfortable. As we started walking I went to see if I can find a place to chill for a bit as me and Luna explain to Metal about my mission. I then found the perfect spot, the Park! The CMC can get all their energy out while we chat.

Once we made it to the nearest park, the CMC automatically went straight for it. I sat Metal down at a bench a little isolated from everypony else.

"Metal, during the meeting we heard that a gang of ponies is starting to attack Equestria. I, as royalty must stop this before it gets more dangerous. I may be gone for awhile."

"But Mom, what about our family and friends? Are you just going to leave them?"

"No, I asked if I can take a guest and anypony they wanted to bring. I choose you."

"Awesome! I can bring SweetieBelle! Oh and AppleBloom and the chicken"

He then ran off into the playground without another word. I was surprised he took it so easily. I could tell by the look on Luna's face that she was thinking the same thing. We then turned to each other and said in our minds." Want to go on the swings?". We then ran all the way to the park without any worry at all in our minds.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm finally getting into the adventure part of this story. Thank my amazing friend **_**Chronic Writer's Block **_**for all his support. I'm currently writing a co-op side story with him and you should check out both of our sides. Also if you want to ask any questions, Just PM one of us. RINGER IS OUT, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stupid holiday season, keeps me freaking busy trying to get school work done before break. Now that it's close to the end of my winter break, I can update!**  
When we came back from our trip I was thinking to myself 'what would my friends think of me leaving?' I know that I have left before a bunch of times but this is different. I'm might not return from this mission.  
I started by going to the Carousel Boutique to ask if Sweetie Belle could come on my mission with Metal by her side. Rarity looked at me with a stern look, "But what if she gets hurt? How am I going to help her! I can't let her."  
"Rarity, do you not trust me enough? That's a bit hurtful..."  
"Hmmmm, I'll think about it. I hate to be the mean one."  
"Well tell me your decision tomorrow ok? Bye SweetieBelle!"  
"Bye Sweetie." Metal hugged her goodbye and we started to walk home. Metal turned on his IPod and started listening to rock music. I couldn't tell what band he was listening to but I think it was Lamb of Celestia...I sometimes hear him listening to that band whenever he is blasting music at 1:00 in the morning. Anyways, I turned to him and asked him, "Are you sure about coming with me Metal? You don't have to"  
"Mom, I haven't been on an adventure with you and from all the stories you've told me and dad...they sounded pretty cool!"  
"The thing is Metal, I always would be alone and had nopony to protect."  
"I'm a big pony Mom! I know how to protect myself, even if I don't have my cutiemark yet."He did have a point. For a young colt, he was a lot like me. Another thing popped into my head that almost made me want to cringe.  
"What if Sweetie Belle get hurt? Rarity would kill us both if that happened!"  
"I would come and help her of course! I wouldn't let anything happen to her in the first place and you know that."  
We then noticed that after all that walking we were finally home. I never actually asked Moon why we lived so far out of Ponyville. As we went inside I noticed Moon in the living room waiting for us. He came up to us without another word. He must've missed us. We actually never left him alone before but we had to go without him since it was only 'royal' business.  
"Hey Moon, I bet you missed us a lot didn't you? We have a lot to tell you and don't have a breakdown afterwards ok?" He nodded in agreement and then sat back down in his chair. He doesn't talk much for some reason, he is the quiet guy. You know, the pony in the group that doesn't talk much unless needed to?  
"Ok here is goes, at the royal meeting, me and the other 3 princesses were talking about an attack set on Equestria. It was by an unknown gang that has not yet been identified. The only thing we know about them is where the first attack was set at. Most likely they are close by that area. Celestia told me that her, Luna, and Cadence were unfit to do such mission and asked if I could be the one to stop them, given my history of doing stuff similar to this. I accepted but under one condition...if I could bring Metal and any guest he would like to bring with him. They didn't agree right away but eventually they did. So I probably won't be back for awhile.  
During that whole time Moon had a terrified face planted on him. It was one thing for us to be gone for a day or two but maybe a few weeks? Months even? He doesn't like it when I'm on my adventure and now that Metal is coming with me it is even more terrible. He stood there for awhile but then finally answered, "Ugh I can't believe you're leaving again. Just like old times right? Just promise me that you and Metal will come home safe and sound? I'll miss you guys a whole lot."He finished with a sincere grin.  
"Mind if I share one last story before we go to bed? I have a tale from my first adventure. Moon, you might remember this one but Metal hasn't heard this one yet."  
"How old were you in this one?"  
"I think I was 15, Just left school since the graduating age was different then. Lets begin shall we?" Metal sat down beside Moon, anxious to hear it.  
_So I was leaving Canterlot for the first time since SpotingStar, GapingMoon, and I had left our small little village. I was on my way to travel the world when I suddenly heard a screaming coming from the nearby forest. I quickly ran toward the sound readying my hand crafted sword made by a Blacksmith under the name of StaryGaze. Pretty weird name for a blacksmith right? Anyway, I saw that there was a Stallion under attack by a timberwolf. I went up to the beast and sliced off his tail. He cried in pain but I continued on, slicing and dicing every part of his body. When I got done with him a magical glow came around the severed parts. They started coming back together and he looked twice as big as before! I magically poofed up a fireball spell and shot the fireball right at the center of his chest. His entire body started to go up in flames and turned to ash. _  
_After the timberwolf was finished, I went up to the mysterious pony. He looked tired and hungry but I noticed a saddlebag close by him. He looked different than the average pony, more horse like and he didn't have a cutiemark. I noticed he was trying to say something but it was very faint. I went into my saddlebag and gave him some of my water. He made a satisfied sigh and looked back at me._  
"_Hello sir, I'm RingerWings. Best adventurer of Equestria, who are you?"_  
"_I don't remember my name all too well, I might have a bit of amnesia from that attack. But I'm from SaddleAruabia. I have a message to Princess Celestia saying that our country is in need of assistance. A group of Diamond Dogs are holding captive our princess and to send help. None of our warriors are fit for attack against that kind of species. _  
"_I might be of service sir. As you can see by my cutiemark that I am a master of weaponry and survival. I'm always on a search for new things. I'll take you back to your country and help you defeat these ruffians." I said happily. I asked him if he still knew where his capital was his despite his amnesia. He told me the name of it but didn't know exactly where. _  
"_That's all I need.."I said determined. I used a mapping spell that would help me teleport to areas with names instead of with coordinates like how most unicorns I had the spell ready I told him to grab on to me and that we would be there in a second. He grabbed hold of me weakly. _  
_When I used the spell I noticed I was in a sandy area in front of a huge castle. Guards were everywhere ' trying to make sure the other royals would stay safe I bet' thinking to myself. _  
I heard a ringing coming from our clock, signaling it was midnight.  
"Well it's getting late, we better get to sleep if we want to get up early tomorrow."  
"But what about the princess? Did she get saved?"Metal asked excitedly  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, before we go on the adventure. It's just getting started."  
"Ok, Night you guys. See you in the morning." Metal then ran up the stairs to his room. Like usual he is blasting music before falling asleep.  
"Ringer, do you promise me that you guys will come back soon? Like the day afterwards?"  
"You know that I can't do that. It's impossible." I chuckled  
Yeah I know. I remember you telling me and Star that story after you came back from the adventure. It brings back memories doesn't it?"  
"Yeah it sure does." We walked up the stairs to our bedroom, ready to get into dreamland once more. I had set my alarm to 8:00, sometime after Celestia's sun rises. I then drifted off to sleep, getting ready for tomorrows great mysteries.  
**Happy new year everypony!****! I don't have any excuses besides from what I said up top. I'm going to seriously try and update more now that the season is over. I'm also going to start my backstory for Ringer and will start trying to put the OC's I'm not using in this story into that one. It should be up by February. Also you should check my co-op story with the wonderful **_**Chronic Writer's Block**_**. It takes place a bit in the future from this story and it is only a side story that won't be updated as often. It should be finished by the time spring rolls in so keep an eye on it. RINGER IS OUT, PEACE!**


	11. Get it started

**Hello everypony, I'm back. I've been busy updating my other story that I hadn't had time for this one. Hope you enjoy this late update!**  
Train Station: 10:30am  
It was early morning, Celestia's sun had barely risen. Metal, Moon, and I were waiting at the train station for Rarity and Sweetie Belle to come. We were to first go to Canterlot to pick up Princess Luna. I have no idea where we are going since Celestia hadn't told me yet. I looked over at Moon and saw he had a gloomy look in his eyes.  
"What seems to be the problem Moon? I know you're going to miss us and all but I promise I'll come home safe and sound." I assured him  
"I know...it's just you've never been on a mission this dangerous. You have no idea how much I think of you during that time. What am I supposed to do while you're away?" he asked saddly  
"Uh, well I don't know. Just give me your best wishes and I'll be fine."  
"Ok deary, but when we get back I have something to ask you."  
"Why not tell me now?"  
"Just trust me."  
I turned to Metal and he had the biggest smile on his face. I looked to where we was staring at and saw Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Rarity went up to me and said. "Do promise me dear that little Sweetie will come back safe and soon. I trust you as the daughter of Luna to be responsible of my little sister."  
"Don't worry Rarity, everything is going to be fine. If anything, on the dangerous parts I'll leave her with Metal."  
"But mother, why can't I come with you on those parts?"  
"I would be devastated if anything happened to you. You are my only son after all."  
"Now I must shove off, I have a few orders to fill that I am a bit behind on." She then gave SweetieBelle a kiss on the forehead and went on her way back to Ponyville. The train soon arrived and we entered it. Not many ponies were inside it at this early hour. I turn back to Moon who had a little more of a smile than he did before. He is of the emotional type.  
"I'm going to miss you Ringer." He said in a soft tone.  
"I'll miss you the most Moon, I really want to hear what you have to ask as soon as possible." The horn of the train rang and signalled that it would be leaving very soon. "I'll see you in a few weeks, I promise."  
"Pinkie promise?" he asked  
"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Ow!" I then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back onto the train. The train started moving as I look out the window. I'm not one to be romantic often but when I do, I mean it. I looked at Moon from the window and saw a flustered GapingMoon. He looked like we was going to topple over from all the heat he must have flowing through his body. I giggle at the sight and went back to looking at my two extra passengers.  
Metal and SweetieBelle were having a little chat and I smiled at the cute sight. This was going to go well...I hope.  
Canterlot 11:00am  
It was a short ride there without many stops. As we exited the train, Luna was standing there waiting for us. She looked more happy than I've seen her in a long time. We started on our way to the castle with everypony bowing as we went by. I'm not too fond of the royal treatment and Metal doesn't either but I tell myself to get used to it since I will have to someday. Luna just kept on going ahead like it was a normal day and SweetieBelle was enjoy being treated like she was a princess.  
We soon made it into the castle with no troubles at all. A guard led us to the throne room to greet Celestia. If you're wondering why I don't call them 'mom' or 'aunt' is because it would be a bit awkward and I don't want to accidently say it in public. Canterlot is one of the few places where they know I am a part of royalty. I go up to Celestia and kneel down to have good manners even though I don't have to. She nodded her head and explained, "It is nice to see you again Ringer. Are you ready for what lies ahead?"  
I nod yes, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"That is excellent. The mission will be very far east of here and not well known but we can't take any chances of attack."  
"I understand completely. Will I have a place to stay or will I have to set up camp like old times?" I smiled at the thought of old memories.  
"You will be staying in a royal house suited for your every needs. Now you must leave as soon as possible. You have much work to be done, good luck." I nodded once more and left to the train station.  
"Mom I'm starting to get hungry, is there any food nearby?" Metal asked weakly  
"Hm it seems we have enough time before the train arrives. We can get a bite or something." Everypony smiled in agreement and I started thinking of places to eat. I was craving some meat which isn't typical for a pony diet. I knew that Metal was wanting the same. SweetieBelle and Luna wouldn't want that and would think we are weird so I thought of a place I used to go as a filly whenever I wanted meat. I  
t wasn't a well known restaurant in Canterlot so nopony big really went there. The manager there had cow, pig, and chicken meat since he was also a pony who ate meat. I was what most call a regular over there and knew everypony who worked there. I haven't went there in years but it didn't seem much different. It looked the same. Felt the same. Hay, even smelled the same! Brought back some good memories and I knew would create new ones someday.  
"Eh little filly Ringer, long time no see!"  
**Short but I think I did it well. Normal chapters in the future. Probably gonna increase t0 2500 words from my usual 1000. Well see ya later guys!**


	12. Chapter 13

I turned around to see my old pal and manager of this joint, Mr. Omny but only his friends call him that which included me. I can't remember his real name since I've only called him Mr. Omny my whole life. He looked a bit different from the last time I saw him. He was a lighter red with his Green mane more whiter than green anymore. He was starting to get wrinkles as well which meant one thing,  
"Mr. Omny you're getting old!" I said surprised  
"No need to remind me old friend. It's been a long time since I last saw my regular little costumer." he reminded me  
"Hey do remember I am bigger than you now. I'm no little filly anymore."  
"Yes yes I remember, so how have you been lately? Lets talk in my office for a bit." He motioned to the back of the restaurant. I used to come here to eat the food he served me since I can't eat it in front of everypony.  
"Well I'm back in Canterlot to get ready for a big mission. I can't tell you anymore or else it might cause problems."  
"I understand. It must be royal business. Well you and everypony else just get comfortable while I go get something you guys will each like."  
"Thanks Mr. Omny."  
"Um mother, do you know him?" Metal asked  
"I do but lets all just wait till he comes back."  
He has always been the only father figure in my life since I never met my own. I'm still on the search for him but I know I will someday and I have this feeling he is close. Mr. Omny would always take care of me like I was his own daughter. He taught me things the princesses couldn't and took me to do fun stuff. But the last time I saw him was before my first adventure at the age of I think I said 15. Which means I graduated young. Do remember I am a few years younger than my friends. ( _I need to update previous chapters to fix this info so you guys better understand, sorry_ ). He looked different than how he does now, 10 or more years later.  
He soon came with a wrapped box that had the words, _For the daughter I never had, Ringer. _He also had some sandwiches for the others to eat.  
"Aww thanks Mr. Omny. Can I open it now or later?" I asked happily  
"You may open it now if you'd like."  
"Thank you." I started ripping the wrapping paper off without making too much of a mess. The box felt cool like it had been refrigerated for a while. I open the suspicious box and couldn't believe my eyes! It was a golden sword plastered with rubies and other gemstones and beside it concealed with clear plastic was a chicken that was the colors of the rainbow which meant one thing...  
"CANDY FLAVOURED CHICKEN!?" I squealed silently  
"Yes Ringer, indeed it is. I remembered that you always talked about how you loved candy and chicken since you always talked about it. I also knew of your fascination with the colors of the rainbow. The sword is a gift from some mysterious stallion that stated he wanted me to give it to you. He looked rather suspicious but I decided the gift was safe enough to give to you. "  
"Why thanks a bunch Mr. Omny, I can't tell yo- wait a minute...a mysterious stallion. How so?" I wondered  
"Well he had on a black cloak with a saddle bag that had an imprint of a bomb crossed with a anvil. Quite weird if you ask me." he stated  
_Gotta remember that for later_, I thought to myself. "Do you have any idea of what he looked like?"  
"I do but not much since his cloak covered his body besides his head."  
"Thats all I need."  
"Ok well he was a light shade purple with a black mane that went in all directions. Very odd looking."  
"He...sounds like me." I said, voice trailing off.  
"Sorry I couldn't hear you just then, mind repeating yourself?" He asked  
"It wasn't important, sorry but I must be going soon. My train comes soon and I need to get on it quickly or I can't go on it for awhile. I'll be back soon and It was great seeing you." I said faster than usual  
"Alright Ringer have fun with that. Bye!" We both went our separate ways with Luna, SweetieBelle, Metal and I going toward the train station and Mr. Omny going back to the main part of the restaurant.  
Train Station  
As we make it to the train station we notice we actually made it early! So I guessed we had a few minutes to spend relaxed. We sat there just talking and having a good time when we hear the sound of wings flapping. We turn to its direction and see Celestia coming toward us. When she lands all the ponies around us kneel down toward her and so does SweeiteBelle but the rest of us didn't.  
"I have some new information for you to hear before you go Ringer." she said sternly  
"I'll be glad to hear it." I replied seriously. Don't want other ponies to think of me as special don't we?  
"The group you will be facing happens to have mechanical weapons at use so be very careful. Their leader is a serious threat and he has a serious temper. I know because I've met him once before. I shall not classify his name."  
"How come?"  
She leaned toward me and whispered, "I don't want everypony to gossip about it. You understand right?" I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Well also he has a very big army with him and that is all I know as of late. Please be safe on your journey and take care of my sister." she continued and started walking back to the castle  
"Wait Princess Celestia!" I shouted  
"Yes Knight RingerWings?" She asked. Knight! Wow, I didn't know I was a knight. I haven't been crowned one yet so I guess it's just to be called in front of all the ponies.  
"Thank you Princess and I'll do my best." I heard the sound of grinding tracks behind me and knew the train had finally arrived. I grabbed the luggage and quickly went on the train. I sat where everypony else was and happy to see everything going smoothly so far.  
**I'm gonna quickly end it here for now and I understand this story might be going slow for some people and I am sorry for that. I just don't want to get ahead of myself and get some character development for Ringer in there so people might understand her better. I do have one thing I must say about my oc though...she can be an annoying asshole when not in serious mode.**  
**Ringer: I heard that!**  
**I intended to. Oh and the Chicken thing is a running gag I do when Roleplaying as my Oc sometimes for those who are thinking **  
"**The buck is Ringer getting so happy about? "**  
**I also went on a small break since I've been out of ideas for a while. More updates should be up so! Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review or pm if you want. See ya :3**


	13. sorry

Not a chapter but an update:  
I do realize that I reposted my chapter 12 but I only remembered till AFTER the fact. Sorry about that. I did make changes to it to make it better but don't worry. The REAL new chapter should be up soon. I have no excuse for not updating since lately I've been slacking off in school and such.  
Sorry for the confusion,  
RingerWings :3


	14. Don't kill me

As I was on the train I looked at the scenery outside the window. It looked to peaceful...different from what lies ahead. It looked as if it was moving instead of me...like everything was reversed. But to anypony with logic, they knew it was the train moving. I sighed as I watched the beautiful mountains and majestic tree's pass by. My mother was watching me and opened her mouth to say something but stopped and closed it. I raised an eyebrow and said, "What's wrong Princess Luna?"

She turned away from and and softly said, "You seemed so calm...aren't you worried about the future? About your life?"

I sighed once more and looked her in the eyes, "Of course I am. But I can't live life in fear and in worry. I know something is going to go wrong there's always something! "

She had a little bit of a shocked expression since I raised my voice a bit on the last part. She raised her head and told me, "If there is something, what do you think it is?"

I paused, what is going to go wrong? I thought about it for a minute but knew the answer from the beginning.

"I'm going to lose somepony...whether I'm close to them or not I know I'm going to lose somepony..." I sighed at the thought. My mind must've been going crazy. I'm the best adventurer in all of Equestria! I should be able to protect one little pony! Though anything can happen and I can't change it.

"Mother...I feel like something bad is going to happen." Metal nuzzled me, reading my thoughts yet with no magic. Just a mother-son bond. I ruffled his mane, trying to calm him down. It was then that I felt a bit of a shock go through my hoof like a greater force was trying to tell me something. Then I realized something...I knew who I was going to lose.

"Metal...please don't leave my sight when we get there. Ok?" I asked, tears threatening to escape me. But I am not one to cry. No one- I MEAN no pony has ever seen me cry before. Only ones that are close to me or by accident.

1 am; Next day:

Everypony is asleep...and yet here I am still awake. I can't sleep if not I get nightmares about not protecting my son. I dreamt of what would happen to him...of what THEY would do to him. He is just a colt! I promised myself I would keep an eye on him at all costs. Even if I had to give up on sleep.

"There are no stars tonight" says a mysterious voice. I turn around and see a figure in a purple cloak. He was...a lighter shade of purple than the cloak. His mane went in all directions and was as dark as the night sky above...but looking lower you can see his eyes...a deep red like a lava pool that pierced your soul, stare at them too long and you're lost in a trance. On his back was a sword...with the symbol from earlier.

"Y-You're the one that gave me this sword..." He nodded in agreement and grinned evilly.

"Ah and you must be Ringer. The pleasure is all mine." He bowed, the hood of his cloak going over his face. His aura felt familiar like I felt it a thousand times though this time it felt more...dark in a way. What I just noticed was a rather thin layer of hair under his chin like he hasn't shaved in days.

"Sir just who are you? Explain yourself so I don't have to use force." I put my sword in front of him and he backed away.

"My name is Night Iron. I am the Captain of the group titled Black Fury and have come to tell you that we're coming for you and your team." A magical field surrounds my son and he goes into the hoof of Night Iron.

"Hey what are you doing?! Let him go!" I growl and charge at him but get caught in magical field as well and pulled toward him.

"But Mrs. Ringer. You wouldn't try to hurt your own father would you?" He said with an evil grin. My eyes widen at the sudden realization. I've finally seen my father...and he was against me. Or so I thought.

"Now don't get me wrong sweet cheeks I'm not going to hurt you or my grandson here. I'm just telling you guys to back off or else the rest of Equestria is gonna get a rude awakening. I'm taking Metal with me to train him in an important art and you'll thank me afterwards. See you soon little one" His eyes stared at me and I had fallen asleep almost instantly but before that I heard these last few words from my son.

"I love you Mommy..." Then they disappeared and I passed out.

11:30 am: Same day

I woke up in a cold sweat in my bed. I couldn't remember anything from earlier.

I thought, "Was it all a dream?! I'm in my bed and not on the floor..." Wait how did I end up here? I looked around and everyone else was awake. My mother was sitting by my side holding my hoof.

"Ringer are you alright?! We found you on the floor this morning and Metal is gone!" Luna told me in a distressed tone. I look at Sweetie Belle and saw her cry into a pillow. I sighed and stood up. I went over to her and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Sweetie, he'll come back safe and sound. And that is a promise! RingerWings never breaks a promise!" I gave a weak smile and she looked back at me, her tears not falling anymore. She hugged me tightly and I hugged back.

***SHOT FOR NOT REMEMBERING TO UPDATE* Writers block why must you hate me...oh well. Here is the next update and don't murder me about it being really late please ^^" Tell me if the chapter was good and if I improved in a review if you'd like.**

**This chick is out, PEACE**


End file.
